


Draws Us Together Close

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: You'd think writing 100 words is easy, but... [4]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M, Magic, POV Third Person, Self-Hatred, Voodoo doll, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: it's not the same as the real thing/might like this better instead...





	Draws Us Together Close

**Author's Note:**

> _i can feel you out there/doing it yet again/up to your old tricks dear/reaching out through thin air/uncontrolled twitches/sharp pain in my back/butterfly kisses, hot breath on my neck_
> 
> Sympathetic Magic, Charming Disaster

This happens, sometimes. Julian can’t remember when it started, or how, or where he was the first time it happened. All he knows is that it  _ happens _ . 

It hurts, sometimes. Julian doesn’t mind when it hurts; he knows well that he deserves the pain, and it fuels him. 

Sometimes, it doesn’t hurt. Sometimes, it just feels like someone is touching him, tracing the mark on his neck, pressing kisses to his chest. Julian  _ hates  _ it.

He knows that he doesn’t  _ deserve  _ nice things. He doesn’t deserve the butterfly kisses, the soft brush of fingers along his back. He deserves  _ pain.  _

**Author's Note:**

> I love this song and I love it especially for Asrian *shrug emoji* 
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
